A metal material provided with an electric insulating film on a metal base material (also referred to simply as an insulating film in the present invention) is utilized in, for example, a circuit board as a shielding material (see, for example, Patent Literatures 1 and 2). The metal material is suitable for a container, a case, a cover, a cap and the like, especially for a low height device container case (a height of an internal space is lowered).
When the metal material provided with the insulating film on the metal base material is applied as a material for the electrical/electronic part, since the insulating film is provided on the metal base material, it is possible to arrange connector contacts with a narrow pitch through machining such as punching at a spot including an interface between the metal base material and the insulating film to form the connector contacts. Accordingly, the material may be applicable to various applications.    Patent Literature 1: JP-A-2002-237542 (“JP-A” means unexamined published Japanese patent application)    Patent Literature 2: JP-A-2004-197224